


Movie Night

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Wayhaught - Freeform, martinis, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly watch Princess Bride and drink Martinis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“So, I brought blueberry schnapps.” Nicole said, standing in the doorway of the Earp homestead.

“You look great, even better out of uniform.” Waverly mentally face palmed at her lame comment, and continued. “Come in.” The younger Earp awkwardly smiled, moving out of the way. “I’ve never had schnapps before.”

Nicole walked in wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a nice thin dark brown leather belt. She was wearing a pair of her many boots, and a grey shirt that had a Hogwarts Crest parody that said ‘As You Wish’ as the motto. “Really?”

“Yeah, just vodka, draft beer, whiskey… and bubblegum Saké.”

“Bubblegum Saké,” She began, walking to the kitchen to place the bottle down. “sounds interesting.”

“Yeah, it was a bit of a let down. So, I wanted to try something tonight.”

“What?” The officer asked leaning against the counter, resting the drink on the counter.

“Well, I’ve been practicing, and I think I can finally make drinkable martinis!”

Nicole nodded and smiled at the other’s excitement. She looked around at the famed Earp house and noticed all of the bright colours, paintings, and extra decorations. She wandered around the kitchen and parlor room area. The parlor room had no television, but a large radio from the 40s, refurbished to, most likely, Waverly’s liking. She wandered back to where Waverly was making their drinks.

“So, what are we drinking?”

“Hendricks Martini.” She said, getting out the ingredients and the shaker. “Something I found on the internet.”

“How long have you been practicing?”

“A couple months. Just messing around with different liquors before I started working on signature drinks like Shirley Temples, vodka mixes, and margaritas. What do you do, you know, when you’re not working?” Waverly asked, leaning against the counter.

“I watch tv or go to Shorty’s.”

“I thought I’d seen you around, but you didn’t get drinks.”

“I did, it’s just that my friend would get the round and bring it to our table.”

“What’s your favourite drink?”

Nicole pondered as the brunette took the liquors and poured them into the shaker, filling it the rest of the way with ice before putting the top on and shaking it. “I’d have to say… martini, so this is perfect.”

“Great!” She said, smiling as she walked to a low cabinet to grab two fancy martini glasses with an etched in spiral design. I have the movie, it’s downstairs in the basement along with our TV. Don’t worry, the lights to the left of the door, on the wall.“

Waverly placed the glasses on the counter and set the strainer on the counter. She wetted the glasses and twisted them into a bowl of sugar before straining the drinks into them. She carried the drinks to the basement then set them on a coffee table. She looked around, seeing Nicole looking at a bunch of old CDs in a glass cabinet.

"Lots of pop, but from over the years.” Nicole said as she turned around, smiling at the other woman. “What’s your favourite?”

“I like international. It’s great to listen to the songs playing in other countries. You?”

“I like the oldies, Motown, Fleetwood Mac. It’s what I grew up, so when I listen, I feel like I’m back home.”

Waverly smiled at the nostalgic memories that Nicole was having. She walked over to the DVD case and pulled out the Princess Bride from its organized place. She then glided over to the DVD player and placed the disk before grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

“I’ll go make some popcorn, I’ll be back.”

Nicole nodded in response and pulled out a CD of Marvin Gaye’s What’s Going On album, and looked placed it in a near by radio/CD player. She turned it up and leaned against the back of the coach, closing her eyes and listening to the crooning of the Motown legend. She swayed her head to the soft rebel pop and hummed along. Waverly walked down, seeing the other listen in silence. She set the popcorn down quietly and watched Nicole. After the song ended, Nicole shutoff the player, jumping when she saw Waverly staring at her with a big smile. She nervously smiled back and walked closer to the Earp.

“So the, uh the movie?” Nicole questioned, walking over to sit on the couch.

Waverly plopped down next to her and began the film. They were about 30 minutes in when Waverly had finished her drink and downed half of the popcorn. Nicole smiled at the fatigue of the younger Earp and put the drink across the table, pulling the popcorn closer to herself in order to actually enjoy some before Waverly finished it all. Nicole watched as Earp fell asleep. She quietly stood up and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the sofa. She tucked Waverly in and pulled a stray hair behind her ear. Nicole watched the rest of the movie, finishing her martini and the popcorn.

“Did I fall asleep?” Waverly asked in a whisper as she stretched.

“Yup, at least you didn’t miss the final kiss.”

“I thought the movie ended.”

“Not in the movie.” Nicole flirtatiously flitted.

She moved in, leaving a little room for Waverly to make her decision. The Earp look at Nicole’s lips, then back to her eyes before closing both them and the gap.  


**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts, I do Femslash in Orphan Black, The L word, Person of Interest, Wynonna Earp, Carmilla, and others.


End file.
